The mind is not so weak 2
by 33K72
Summary: first off I do not own the rights to avatar this is completely nonprofit and just for fun. Azula inherits her father's strength and wrath and does not fall into insanity.
1. Chapter 1

The eyes tell all.

Azula was just returning from her attack on the wastern Air Temple. She was slowly losing control over herself and was giving in to paranoia when all of a sudden an idea came to her.  
>"Why do i care that mai and ty lee betrayed me this gives you the opportunity of showing people what happens to those who betray me." When she returned to the fire nation Palace she walked over to one of her messenger Hawks and began to put her plan into motion she knew she could not kill them just by ordering it they were of noble blood but she could get their food slowly taken away from them she began to write her a letter to the warden of the war prison the only witness to her plan premeditated murder was the Hawk that was sitting on her shoulder. She placed the letter in the Hawk's carrying case and told the bird where to take it. She then walked over to her bed and lay down on her bed. No longer troubled with the paranoia that the betrayal of her friends had caused a big smile came over her face and with the knowledge that they will suffer a slowly fell into peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>the following morning<p>

The next morning she was woken by one of her servants "your father has asked you to GO TO thrown room. "

Azula was quickly dressed and headed to the throne room. When she walked in to the throne room she quickly walked up to her father and bowed what "do you wish of me father" Ozai looked at his daughter and said"Azula as you know tomorrow is the day the Sozin's Comet returns you will be tasked with the job of defending the homeland." Azula had to restrain her body and mouth from lashing out at her father this was her plan how dare he take her honor from her. But she kept her mouth shut. No facial expression was shown on her face it was just neutral no anger or joy. Azula took a small breath and said "it would be an honor father to defend the homeland."

"I'm glad you agree Princess Azula now you may leave."Azula quickly took another bow and then left the room.

Azula mind was filled with questions was only for reasonable explanations why her father was doing this. One he was slowly allowing her to take more power in the fire nation to get her experience this was possible but unlikely. Two he feared her and was trying to keep her from getting more power and respect highly unlikely but possible. Three he was just keeping her there because of her recent failures most likely punishment. An finally he was so full of himself that he believed himself to God and he needed no one's help in this endeavor highly unlikely what man in his right mind would think of himself as a God. She finally decided it was punishment and that she continued to walk to her room she walked over to her dresser pulled out her training clothes and threw them on her bed she took off her armor and put on her training clothes and walked out of her room to the training grounds and began to perform the training routine.

* * *

><p>the day of Sozin's Comet<p>

Azula was in the procession that was supposed to send off the soldiers that were leaving to destroy the earth kingdom. She got out of her portable throne. She walked over to her father and wished him safe travels. Ozai looked at her a small smile was shown on his face.

"Azula my daughter you have shown great restraint and you have not let the betrayal of your friends to hamper your abilities and drive. I have decided to name you the new fire Lord."

Azula kept her self calm. This was a great honor but what would become of her father she quickly assemble herself but before she asked the question. Her father had already knew what she was thinking." Fire Lord Ozai is no more just as the world will be reborn in flames I shall be reborn as a supreme ruler of the world from this moment on I will be known as the Phoenix King."Ozai said as his arms were outstretched over the plaza. In Azula's mind she could not believe it her father believe himself a God! it took all of her strength to not start laughing at him but she did allow a small smile she now knew that her father had gone crazy with power. And that she was a lot safer just waiting for him to miss up and seize control over all the fire nation he had always taught her never to trust anyone this would soon come back to bite them in the butt.

* * *

><p>several hours later in the Imperial Palace<p>

Azula was getting ready for her crowning with a full spa treatment she was thinking about what to do with her newfound power than the idea her old plan to kill her former friends slowly by letting them starve to death was not needed she could simply kill them her self

* * *

><p>crowning ceremony<p>

Azula was about to be crowned fire Lord when she saw a flying bison in the air on it were the water tribe girl and her stupid brothers zuzu.

Zuko walked onto the bisons head and said "sorry your not going to become fire Lord today. I am."  
>Azula simply moved her hand and the soldiers that had been attending the ceremony dropped the ceremonial banners and took their respective fighting stances.<p>

Azula looked at her brother like he was an idiot. And then motioned for the fire sages to step back. "zuzu my I ask you something how stupid are you did the avatar send you on a suicide mission. "

Zuko face went from a strong and defiant to a shocked look he looked around to see hundreds of Royal fire Firebenders. Ready to strike had uncle sent them on a suicide mission.

But then Azula spoke "don't worry they won't attack you. I will give you what you asked me in the Ba Sing Se." "Agni Kai"Zuko said darkle Katara quickly looked at Zuko and said "we'll fight her together."

Azula said "No. I may be a great Firebender but I am not so cocky as to think that I could take on a waterbending master and Zuko at the same time. Guards capture her and that damn bison" and she attacks Zuko with a fire blast Zuko barely dodged it.

Azula quickly took the upper hand not allowing Zuko to counterattack all Firebenders knew that Firebending was based on a strong offense and really did not have many moves for defense two fire kicks later and he was knocked to the ground he quickly got up and finally seen a chance to counterattack he quickly sent a massive fireball at Azula and nearly hit her but was counterd with her own fireball and use the smoke as a cover she flew with the help of her fire jets that were coming out of her hands she stopped 10 feet above him and brought down her foot causing a massive fire blast.

Zuko got back up and sent two fire blasts at Azula countered with a fire kick. Then She countered with a massive fire blast with her right hand Zuko simply did the same both cutting halfway through the others flame but not hitting their opponent. When it was Azula looked behind her self to see the fires sages monastery was on fire she quickly countered with a two-handed fire blast at her brother he stopped by forming a fire shield in front of himself

Then he quickly sent a massive fireball at his sister. She jumped out of the way and then use your fire jet trick again to bridge the gap between them and did a double kick fire blast it her brother he dodged the attack by sending a fire blast at the ground which sent himself a good 20 feet in the air and then brought his foot down in a massive fire blast. She moved past it and began to shoot fire blast at her brother trying to encircle him. And cut off his air supply she kept this up for a good minute before her brother dropped to the ground and began sanctioning fire kicks in every direction one hit her and she was knocked to the ground she quickly rebounded and got back into your fighting stance her brother than said"no lightning today afraid I'll re-direct it." As the last word left his mouth he was hit by lightning barely able to contain it he was about to re-direct it at his sister when she hit him again with lightning his own lightning attack missed his sister by inches as he fell to the ground.

Azula breathing heavily walked over to the fire sages monastery and in a swift motion both hands suck the oxygen out of the flames. She then looked over to see that the soldiers had captured the water tribe girl and the bison. Both of them were unconscious. Then she turned her attention back to the body on the ground that had once been her brother. She did not know why she felt sick but she simply kept her face neutral and walked over to the fire sages and said"you can continue with the crowning." The head fire sage walked over to the kneeling princess and said"by the decree of Phoenix King Ozai I pronounce you fire Lord Azula.

Then stood up and said to the soldiers take that traders body out of my sight. She then began to walk out of the courtyard.

* * *

><p>the courtyard with the two soldiers<p>

Ming And her brother Lee walked over to the fallen princes body to discover he was still alive but badly Ming had told her brother that Iroh when he escaped had protected her that is why she had been promoted because she was the first to strike at him when he tried to escape even though it was just for show she had not even tried hurting him.

She still felt indebted to Iroh so when she looked at her brother he nodded his head and they picked up the Prince and caring him to the family's house for medical attention.

* * *

><p>Azula bedroom<p>

Azula took off her armor and walked over to her bath tub and got in and just let the water wash over her. After several minutes of indulging herself in a meaningless waste of time in her words she shouldn't be just indulging herself but she was tired. She began to think about what to do next killing her brother would most likely please her father greatly the most ironic thing is it was in the very courtyard nearly 3 years ago were he was banished there to she laughed a little at that. She then thought about her former friends she had planned on killing them today but was just too tired to do it so she decided on doing it before her father returned so right in the morning after breakfast and training session she would do it. She then got out of her bath tub grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. She threw the towel in the hamper put on her night gown and walked out of the bathroom to meet one of her servants he looked slightly nervous but then spoke"as you are fire Lord now you can sleep in your father's bedroom if you'd like."

Azula" doesn't father wish to sleep there still?"

"fire lor-I mean Phoenix King Ozai is having a new palace built in Ba Sing Se so he will not be coming back for a while. The new fire Lord was slightly startled by this but quickly recovered." I will sleep here tonight tomorrow you can move my things to my new room but not now I am too tired." She then motioned for the servant to leave"she then walked over to her bed and just flopped on it and let sleep washed over her.

Disclaimer I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Life is cruel.

The Dai Li agents in the fire nation capital numbered around 120 in Ba Sing Se around 24,000 many of them in the earth kingdom capital vanished before Earth kingdom soldiers could arrest them.

Azula woke up at her usual time. 5 AM in the morning she put on her training clothes after a quick breakfast and walked to the Royal training grounds while she was finishing up her stretches five Dai Li agents came up to her one of them said "what should we do about the water tribe girl?"

Azula looked over at them and said she did not have any information that would pertain to anything besides she had already pieced together that her father had fought the avatar she knew her father would most likely win so most likely the rest of her group was dead." Let her rot for now" the Dai Li agents nodded heads and quickly bowed and lefted. Azula was about to begin her training session when a fire Sage came running up to her and quickly bowed and handed her a piece of paper.'

Azula grabbed the note and read it over she quickly burned it. Fury now was the only thing in her eyes her father had been defeated by the avatar and Ba Sing Se was now back in Earth kingdom hands she knew it was only a matter of time before the avatar would come for her. She quickly motioned for the guards to come to her she then said to them"get me the war Minister and the generals to meet me in the throne room immediately for a war Council meeting.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- war Council meeting

General Shinu had just talk about how their losses in the earth kingdom would affect their war plans the earth kingdom would most likely push back and secure at least a good 60 miles outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se.

General Bujing was about to say his piece when Azula cut him off"I do not care about the earth kingdom right now I'm more worried about are homeland the avatar defeated my father and a whole fleet of airships. What we need to deal with is the avatar do any of you have any suggestions.

War Minister Qin stood up and said "since we have the avatar bison he will have to travel by foot so he will have to attack by sea so I believe Admiral Liang will have to fill us in on the earth kingdoms Navy." Then the war Minister sat down

Azula nodded her head she knew the avatar would not attack by himself she looked at Admiral Liang and said "what is your opinion Admiral Liang."

Admiral Liang stood up "since the north pole incident we've tried to avoid encountering the avatar because of the fact that it takes a year to make a ship if we order the home Fleet to attack I believe the battle would be 50-50 chance of success or defeat and with the home Fleet gone it would weaken the war effort greatly the earth kingdom may take back all of the land that disgraced General Iroh conquered. So I believe we should let the avatar attack the capital directly and then have the home Fleet and the remaining airships keep him trapped here so we can finish him off once and for all that is what I believe would be the best outcome. I believe we would have a 75%." Chance of victory. than the Adm. sat down

One of the generals was about to yell at the Adm. when Azula motioned for silence she got UP and walked over to the map of the fire nation she looked at it for a long moment before looking at the Adm. she took a deep breath and ask the question that had been bugging her." How many casualties do you believe we would have?" The Adm. looked at the new fire Lord "I believe 80% of the soldiers stationed here would die along with 45% of the home Fleet and the vast majority of the airships."

Azula knew that the generals would have nothing better to offer. so she would have to fall back on her plan B. she then walked up to her throne and sat back down and then spoke "it seems that this war will carry on for 4 to 7 more generations before we can achieve victory so I think we should end military conflicts with the earth kingdom and water tribe's for now"

many of the generals were shocked by Shinu said "we cannot surrender to them fire Lord Azula!"

"You misunderstand I want this war to go in favor for us we are going to have to develop weapons that can effectively counter the avatar's power but until then we cannot win this war without great loss and I will not be the one that will send 5 generations to their deaths. I have already taking care of most of my plan you see we have over 10 million war prisoners we must send a letter to the avatar and offer a truce and if he refuses the retaliate by killing all the war prisoners and then we continued the war with no mercy for our enemies killing man woman and child that are not fire nation will force the avatar hand in this. He will not be able to handle the burden of this war turning into a bloodbath. well return all OF The earth kingdom land minus the islands but keep the majority of air nomads land minus the temples and the main eastern island. The other nations people will accept this I have already sent out letters to the presence in the fire nation after this meeting all the fire nation's prisons throughout the world will be given the same orders if we fail to reach agreement. We will kill all non-fire nation prisoners."

Many of the generals just looked at her in stunned silence but a few actually applauded her plan "we will see if the avatar truly wants piece you all are dismissed"after all the generals and admirals left the new fire Lord let out a sigh she would not sacrifice some many of her people just to kill one person she also knew in the long run the fire nation was more technologically advanced so when they developed a weapon that would remove the avatar from the pitcher she knew she would probably not live to see this but was the best chance for victory in the future. She rubbed her for head with her hand trying to ease her headache that had been growing since she had heard the news of her father's defeat that she heard someone clear their throat War Minister Qin was still in the room.

"Fire Lord Azula I would like you to end the construction of the smaller war balloons. They are not effective enough to be used for anything other than target practice for the enemy." He then pulled out a piece of paper"would you please sign the termination papers"Azula looked at the paper and agreed with the war Minister it was a waste of material as she was signing the documents she asked him a question." War Minister Qin do you believe you could give this letter to the earth kingdom base outside of the jaded rock provinces?" it was a the closeness earth kingdom base to the fire nation." Is this the truce paper?"the war Minister asked she nodded her head as she finished signing the last paper we need to send this as quick as possible before the avatar attacks to save face. I'm interesting you with a great burden can you carry this out?" He quickly nodded his head"it would be a great honor." "Good you may leave now"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Ba Sing Se with the avatar it had been two days since the war meeting

Aang was sitting in Iroh tea shop the past two days have been very hard finding out that Zuko was dead and that they are certain that Katara was alive Iroh's contacts in the fire nation had told him that much. But Aang was so worried about her and Appa.

Just then Toph walk-in "twinkle toes your not going to believe this the fire nation is calling for a cease-fire. Aang was in shock. General How, Sokka and Suki walked in after Toph.

Sokka spoke "so you know it's hard to believe Azula would be the one calling for peace but there's a catch"

Aang looked at Sokka with concern on his face "what's the catch." "She wants you to give up the majority of the air nomads land."Sokka

Aang face lit up with anger"she what she thinks she can take my homeland I will never let her take the air nomads land!"

"Aang if you do not agree to this she will kill all the prisoners of war in the fire nation."Aang had trouble believing this she was using human lives to force him to surrender to her terms then it dawned on him Katara was a prisoner of the war she would be killed he felt sick she was willing to kill so many people just for power and she was worse than her father.

General How then spoke she will meet you at the fire nation capital. A fire nation airship will pick you up here in two days."

"What will you do?"the General asked aang -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Leave a comment should aang let the war end or continue it to bring balance back to the world fully?

the Next chapter will be told through Aang mostle.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Choices are always hard to make

Aang was sitting on the great walls of Ba Sing Se trying to think of what to do as time passed the young avatar was sent there and ponder what to do he was supposed to bring balance to the world but that seemed impossible now Zuko was dead And Iroh was still in shock the white Lotus were still recovering from the attack and liberation of the city it would take a month or so before they all had recovered it would take months for Sokka to recover and Suki was more in line to attack him to protect her friends lives in Bei Fong was in the same position as him she wanted to fight. But she did not want to see her friends was worried sick about Katara the most he could not bear the thought of losing her and appa. the young avatar knew what he needed to do he have to accept the cease-fire.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+ fire nation capital Imperial prison

Fire Lord Azula was walking over to the water tribe prisoners room she needed to have an ice breaker with the avatar so she would release water tribe girl to help with the mood of the meeting.

As the guard opened the door to the water tribe girl prison cell is Azula motion for the guards to stay put and she walked in the room the prisoner arms where restrained so much so that she could not move a finger.

Katara looked at her friend's murder and yelled out"how could you kill your own brother!"  
>To her credit the young Fire Lord closes door behind her and walked slowly up to water tribe girl<p>

Katara could not see Azula eyes because her head was tilted downward looking at the floor when the young fire Lord reached her she lifted her head up and met the gaze of her prisoner small tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. She then said"do you honestly think I want to kill him do you if I really want to kill him. I would've done it in Ba Sing Se not in front of everyone in the fire nation. But I had no choice. He was sent here to kill me. So I killed him simple as that. As You know my morals are not that high but do not dare think that I do not feel sick to my stomach about what I had to do to my own brother understand me." The fire Lord said darkly

Katara for her part could see that Azula was not lying her eyes looked very tired and worried. Then it dawned on her she was all alone her friends had betrayed her and her father was in a Earth kingdom prison. She was scared beyond belief she was scared of AAng and her uncle. Then she asked the question and blogging are the most"why are you here"

Azula responded by saying"isn't it obvious. The war is coming to a close -"Katara"AAng will never give up on the world the fire nation will never win this war!" Azula raised an eyebrow and then spoken again" as I was saying this war is coming to a close the fire nation has come to the conclusion that without the comment we cannot win this war so we are proposing a cease-fire that will end the war.

Not in Katara's wildest dreams did this seem possible Azula, Azula was ending the war why on earth would she do that she would have nothing to gain. The young fire Lord caught what the water tribe girl was thinking an answer that question that was forming in her head." I care more about my people than my father did I will not sacrifice 5 to 6 generations for just dirt understand. Now if you promise not to attack me or anyone in the fire nation I will release you and you can meet your avatar in a day or so.

Katara was left speechless

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+ the avatar's house in Ba Sing Se

Suki and Sokka were laying on the floor keeping each other company both of them were worried sick about the future of the war.

Suki knew that aang thought she do something to stop him from continuing the war but she wouldn't in real life she knew if the war didn't end here future generations would have to fight the war they had postponed. What scared her the most was Sokka he wasn't acting funny at all.

Flashback He and his new grandfather Pakku I got in an argument a bad one. When Sokka went to him to ask him to help heal him

Pakku said"we need Benders not clumsy people fight this war understands now why don't you just wobble off before you get hurt."

Before the old man knew what happened Sokka crutch had hit him across the face and the young water tribe boy grabbed his throat and started shaking him and yelled at him"my sister is out there in some godforsaken prison and may be executed and you're just going to sit on your ass and not help me I took out a fleet of fire nation airships with only two other people helping I am more valuable than any Bender so are you going to heal my leg are you going to be a problem" right before things got worse Suki grabbed hold of her lover and pull him out of the room.

Pakku just stayed there on the floor. He then learned one of the few things that made his grandson extremely angry never denying him the right to fight and protect the people he loves.

Suki was about to speak when Sokka cut her off "I'm sorry you had to see me that way I just can't take it Zuko is dead and my sister is"

Suki was cut him off with a hug and said"it okay it's okay I'm worried to eight members of my group are still trapped out there in some prison I don't want to tell their parents that they died because I she couldn't finish her sentence she was choking up and started to cry in her lover in turn returned her hug and give her a strong squeeze to let her know it was going to be okay.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+ back with Aang

He was flying back to his house when he donned on him. He needed someone experienced in fire nation diplomacy and the only one he knew of was Iroh but he was still in shock over his nephews death. But he was the only one that could help them with the new fire Lord he just hope Iroh would not do anything stupid and jeopardize millions of lives for revenge

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+back with Azula

Azula was now walking to her former friends room to finish them off she walked into the prison cell to find that both of them have been restrained.  
>"So how does it feel to have nothing at all now Mai"quickly recognize the voice starts struggling to get free she yelled out"I'll kill you ! I'll kill you you sick bitch !"Azula did not know why but she got off on this seeing Mai in such pain. But then she heard another voice that quickly ended her good mood Ty Lee with tears in her eyes"why! Why! Did you kill your brother!" looked at Ty Lee and simply said"he took everything from me and tried to kill me I think that's reason enough for killing him"<p>

Ty Lee" what do you mean you had everything you ever wanted!"

The young fire Lord stiffened than quickly relaxed a smile slowly grow into a grin she looked up into the young acrobat eyes again with tears in her eyes but this time openly pouring down"I had everything you left me with my father Ty Lee and you know damn well he was a monster from hell every day it was only training and training after you left I had no friends I was simply taught how to be the perfect daughter and legacy of my father. I have everything I ever wanted bull shit my only wish was to be huged by my mother she never did hug me but I got over it but I should probably answered this with with what you said to me Mai at the boiling rock when you said you miscalculated I love zuko more than I fear you. And my response was no you should fear more. it was a lie what I really meant to say was no you should have lov-she couldn't say it she started to cry openly.

Ty Lee" look at her friend she couldn't believe it. had her departure left one of her friends with nothing she now understood why Azula was so cold and calculated she had been programmed to think that way since she was 10 and with no one but her father left to help her it was a miracle that she had not become a monster. And she did the one thing she could do she force her hands through the steel clamps that were holding her hands to the wall breaking her hands once she was free she ran over and gave her friend the love that she needed since she was little with the biggest hug she could muster she wrapped her arms around her and squeeze her as hard as she could. And she said "it's okay to love people Azula. " She said softly into her friends ear.

Sorry I said the chapter would be told through aang but I just couldn't write anything that way.  
>PS sorry for the horrible spelling I hope I fixed it all<p>

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

The two dragons

Fire nation airship =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The avatar was now only 777 miles away from their destination in another day they would be at the fire nation capital Master Piandao was with him Iroh had refuse to come with them because he knew that it would do more harm than good

Aang was nervously pacing back and forth in the room they were given for the trip.  
>Piandao and put his hand on the young avatar shoulder and motioned for him to sit down. poured tea for himself and Aang. An drank some of the tea before speaking"Aang you know of the water spirits right."Aang nodded his head yes"the fire nation do not have spirits my people worship two Great dragons. The great red Dragon and the great blue Dragon. Fire Lord Azula was given a gift by one of them she performed blue fire because of the great blue Dragon there have only been 21 throughout four nation's history this means that she will have extremely long life and will always have inner balance even if she is emotionally unstable. Only one avatar has been given this gift."<p>

Aang asked with a questioning look on his face" that doesn't make any sense if they're not spirits how can they still be alive?" Piandao nodded his head you see these dragons help the first fire Lord kill the fire spirit and imprisoned fire spirit powers between the two dragons. The fire Lord job is to ensure that the great power of fire of our nation is contained and controlled and directed in a positive way for the fire nation. These dragons represent strength, power and the well of the people the blue Dragon is more worshiped as the protector of warriors and victory the red Dragon is worshiped for prosperity and wisdom. These dragons are neither good nor evil. So what you have told me about the young prince is that he has failed in the teachings of our religion because we are supposed to not see good or evil we must focus on the task at hand.

Aang was a little irate by this"you mean that no one in the fire nation feel shame for what they have done in this war!"

Piandao shook his head no"I think this proverb will help you understand to be free for guilt or sin or lacking in the knowledge of evil. We do not see evil because we do not worship the spirits and vice versa for good. we are taught to determine our own destiny and not rely on others this is most prominent for the fire relied on others and was consumed by his own shame and so betrayed his own nation. even if he had defeated his sister he may have been killed by his own service's for the shame he brought to the throne. The fire Lord is only supposed to think of his people and no one else in the world.

Aang" but the monks taught me to help everyone in the world and not be selfish and share what I've had with everyone." The avatar said with determination in his eyes

Piandao"Aang can you give me an example of them helping any other country in the Air Nomads history." The Avatars face quickly went to shame not once did his people help another country he had only been taught how his fellow air nomad avatars had helped the rest of world the air nomads themselves never really left the temples. Piandao took the young avatar silence is a no" do you know why this war was started and I mean the reasons that fire Lord Sozin stated it in his grievances against the world"

the young avatar shook his head no"before the war and until quite recently the earth kingdom was in a constant state of civil war city states always battled one another for resources and land. If it wasn't for the Dragon of the West you'd be looking at the Earth kingdom still fighting themselves it is quite sad really. And the second grievance was against the Northern water tribe for the sexist nature against women he never declared war on the southern water southern water tribe declared war on him.

And finally to the air nomads he believed they simply stayed in their ivory towers and refused to help the people that were not airbenders and what he hated the most about the air nomads was there policy of taking children with airbendering abilities from their families even though the monks and sisters had relationships but one out of every 10 air nomads were kidnapped."

Aang nearly jumped out of his seat in anger"my people would never do something like that!." Piandao simply showed no emotion on his face and said"really then can you tell me your mother and father's names.

Aang was frozen to the spot he never knew his mother or finished his tea off. Put the cup back to the table and said"this is how you will be treated as a diplomat of the other three nations there are several other people that are going to be with a the fire Lord and they would have used this against you. We have much to work said Piandao as he put his hands on his head trying to massage the headache that had started.(Sokka told me you were skilled in diplomacy) he thought in his head.

(Piandao character may be a little off but I see him as a person who would point out the flaws of all people around him no matter what the consequences. Wive your life truthfully or not at all is probably his motto)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= fire Lord Azula with Ty Lee walking behind her were headed to the water tribe's girls room in the palace Ty Lee had convinced Azula not to kill mai and let her leave with the rest of the war prisoners.

Katara was still in shock about the whole entire thing Azula took her out of her jail cell and gave her a very nice room there were three service waiting on her it was kind of weird for a person who has lived on the road for the past four months.

Just then Katara heard a knock at the door one of her service walked over and answered the door.

Katara looked over to see what was it was Azula and Ty Lee. Azula walked over to Katara and motioned for the servants to leave. A few seconds later they were going Azula then spoke"what would you please heal Ty Lee hands she broke them."Azula said in the very polite tone.

This shocked Katara even more Azula was being nice"okay sure." After a few minutes pass by awkward Ty Lee spoke so "I met the Kyoshi warriors they're friends of yours right?"

Katara looked at her slightly startled"yes how do you know." Well when I was in prison we kind of met and became friends"Ty Lee said with a massive smile on her face.

Azula shook her head ty lee was too trusting for her own good. But she's decided to enter the conversation" You know avatar Kyoshi an i share a common power we buth use blue fire when we are Firebending."

Katara listening to this was quite shocked she remembered when she was on Kyoshi Island two women talking about the fact that avatar Kyoshi had a special power that made her live so long." So does that also mean that you have her"

Azula nodded her head"yes, when I hit 20 I will not age anymore but because I'm not a earthbenders I will probably die around my 150s. As you know earthbenders live a long time. Just look at king Bumi."

Ty lee for her part was shock she never knew that her friend would live so Long. Then she had a question pop in her head." So Azula are you planning on having your kids when you are 100?"Azula face went bright red And Katara almost broke out laughing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Earth kingdom high command meeting. 27 general set around the table along with king Bumi and the ambassador of the Northern water tribe.

"Where is that damn 52nd Earth King he is supposed to be here now"earth kingdom headed general the Western front.

"He is not here yet is being transported by boat here. It will take another day before the meeting aan fully began"Lieut. Gen. rock

"He is not taking this seriousle. He loves that damn bear more than he loves his own people." Said one of the five Head generals of ba Sing Se

"I motion for a vote of no-confidence in the 52nd Earth King"Head general of the northern front

"You can't do that he is are king!" Said Gen. How

He was ignored by the majority of generals"all in favor of appointing king Bumi" 24 of the 27 general's raise their hands"it is settled then king Bumi has been appointed as the 53rd Earth King."

king Bumi"all right then give me a rundown of how much resources are at your disposal."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= with Toph

Toph Bei Fong was sitting on the porch of the avatar's house ba Sing Sa when all of a sudden she she felt five earth kingdom soldiers walking up to her.

"What do you want?"Toph

"MIS. Bei Fong the military board has asked you to retrain new Dai Li agents to help protect the Earth kingdom from threats foreign and abroad." Earth kingdom lieutenant

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= with Sokka and Suki

we're shopping in upper ba Sing Sa trying to get there mind's off of the worries that they had been consumed by when all of a sudden earth kingdom soldiers walked up to them.

"You guys need something?"Sokka

"Sokka due to your experience fighting the fire nation elite soldiers and your ability to plan for battles. The 53rd Earth king has requested that you be made military advisor to the water tribes ambassador. If you except you you will be promoted to brigadier general" The kingdom soldier

"Cmdr. Suki the 53rd Earth King has requested your help to train a new special force designed for stealth infiltration for the earth kingdom's government." Earth kingdom soldier

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= so what do you think. And please point out any misspellings you see by simply selecting paragraph and pasting it on a comment. I read through it and correct it.


	5. Chapter 5

negotiating is

-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=

Azula was now walking to the to the area where they will have their meeting. with the war Minister and several other officials of the fire nation.

When they entered the room they took their respective seats and began preparing for a long and drawnout negotiations.

But in walked Ty Lee with Katara.

Azula" what is it Ty Lee?" She said slightly annoyed.

"well Azula Katara is wondering if she could greet anng when he lands?"

"Yes now please leave I have to discussed private matters about our nation."

Ty Lee nodded her head and grab Katara and then dragged her off to the airship landing grounds."

After Ty Lee had dragged Katara all the way to the palace gates Katara broke free from Ty Lee's grasp.

"I can follow you Ty Lee you don't need to drag me there." Katara said rubbing her arm

"okay follow me." She added as she smiled brightly at Katara

-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=

Zuko's eyes opened he to try to set up but couldn't he could move his fingers on his toes at least the one he tried to set up their was a searing pain that shot through his stomach and ribs.

Just then a woman in her late 20s spoke"while you're awake. That's very good."

Zuko"who are you and why am I here." He said

"Oh where is my manners by name is Ming. This is my home. You have been unconscious since your battle with your sister you have been in unconscious for about a week and two days you're probably pretty hungry I'll get you something to eat. Oh and if you need help going to the bathroom just holler." And then she left the room

Zuko slowly pushed his body to rest against the backboard of the bed he was in. he then looked around to see where he was he saw a fire nation Imperial guard uniform along with some family pictures and he could tell by the way the room looked it was his hostess room.

Ming came back in with a tray of food which contained mostly a bowl of rice and some cooked meat strips along with a glass of water with a pitcher of water she then put the tray on his lap and pulled up a chair from her desk.

Zuko quickly took the glass of water in his hand and down to and quickly Ming refilled the glass. Then Zuko spoke"so I probably owe you my life don't i" she nodded her head"I know you're uncle he helped me out a lot so I'm returning the favor."

Zuko nodded"so what's happened the past nine days?"

"Well fire Lord Azula is negotiating a cease-fire with the other three nations and the avatar is coming to the capital to negotiate with her."

Zuko was in complete shock." My sister what!"

-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=

Piandao and Aang had just finished going over there strategy when all of a sudden they heard a knock on the door to the room.

Aang"come in."

Fire nation Lieut."will be arriving at the capital soon I will be your escort off the ship"

Piandao" all right then please lead the way"

-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=  
>after the airship landed<p>

Aang and Piandao were walking out of the airship. They heard a familiar voice"Aang" Katara said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Katara you're all right!"Aang squeezing her tightly." I'm so glad you're all right." The hard lessons several more minutes until they broke apart" But why are you out here?" Aang said

"you're not going to believe this. But Azula let me out of jail over a day ago I've been living in the palace."

-=-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=-=-=  
>negotiation room on the second floor that was an open area of the palace that overlooked a courtyard with a waterfall in the back and a small pond that form because of it turtle ducks were swimming around happily in the pond. The desk itself had a huge map of the world on it which would help in negotiations.<p>

Aang and Piandao entered the room to see seven people not counting the fire Lord.

Azula stood up and motioned for them to sit down and once they were seated she set down and the negotiations began.

Azula spoke "first as you have heard from my message the other three nations I wish to retain hold of most of the air nomad minus the eastern part."

Piandao "will the Temple's located there"be part of fire nation territory."

"Yes"Azula said

Aang" we will be willing to give you these territories if you pay for them"

"How much are you asking for" Azula ask

Piandao" 7,700,000 gold pieces each

Azula nodded "fine, to the next topic we ask for all of our nation's prisoners and allies that are now in prison to be released."

Piandao caught on to what she was saying before the young avatar did"you are asking us to release all of the Dai Li that are now imprisoned."

She smiled "yes they are my personal guard and I am also referring to all of my allies that live in the other three nations. Spies and assassins as well. All fire nation soldiers will be released from custody."

Aang" all right but you will do the same for us understood."

She nodded"third the withdraw period Will be a three year time span to ensure all fire nation military resources and civilians are safely brought back with all their possessions."

Aang nodded his head." We agree to these terms."

"Fourth topic of discussion privateers and terrorist of the Earth kingdom and water tribe will not be released from prison and will be arrested by all three nations if thay continuing their actions."

Piandao spoke on this matter because aang did not known what a privateer was so he would most likely not known what a terrorist was. He was about to speak when he caught himself the fire nation did not have privateers and their soldiers had been the only military force they had needed"let me make this clear we will arrest all privateers and people that continue to terrorize your nation but we will not arrest people that are doing this until the cease-fire it signed by the avatar and the fire Lord and is made public to the whole entire world which would be about four months after the signing."

Azula knowing this would be bad for image if she didn't settle for anything less than a month but she needed to get this over with so she sighed "a month and a half and we will agree to these terms." And so the meeting went on until the sun had set.

Azula and Aang had agreed to continue the meeting at eight clock in the morning and they both left the room once everyone had left  
>Azula stopped Aang by putting her hand on his shoulder your room is right next to Katara's and Piandao these guards will show you to your quarters<p> 


End file.
